The objective of this research is to establish the feasibility of the design and cost effective fabrication of a miniature, skin-mounted neurostimulator. The stimulator will be used to deliver up to three channels of electrical stimulation through percutaneous electrodes implanted in muscle to provide post-surgical active motion therapies and for numerous future clinical applications. The long-term goal of this project is to develop and commercialize a percutaneous electrical stimulation system for application of temporary therapy. The product we are developing will enable a physician to deliver via intramuscular injection a fine wire percutaneous electrode in the target location and send the patient home with a cableless bandage mounted miniature stimulator and a set of power (battery) modules to deliver the appropriate dosage of stimulation per day. The use of percutaneous electrodes allows the selective, comfortable, and consistent recruitment of the muscle(s) into which the electrode(s) are implanted. The miniature stimulator will enhance the ease of use of electrical stimulation therapy, improving effectiveness and patient compliance.